


Be My Haven

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious TJ Hammond, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, TJ Is Not Bucky Barnes, TJ Needs A Hug (and he gets one), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Life is never easy and rarely simple. Thomas, TJ, Hammond had been thrown into the world of politics when he was only four years old. When he stops in a park one random Thursday afternoon he meets someone who will change his life.
Relationships: Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Be My Haven

**Author's Note:**

> So this does mention suicide attempts and depression. If this may be triggering, please don't read. There is also reference to at least one of TJ's past sexual partners not listening to him and pushing him past boundaries.

Life is never easy and rarely simple. Thomas, TJ, Hammond had been thrown into the world of politics when he was only four years old. He and Dougie had grown up running around the governor’s mansion and knowing nothing but a life in politics. They had only been eleven when their father became president for his first term. TJ’s life had been an endless rollercoaster full of highs and lows, mostly lows, until he had decided that he wanted off the ride.

In December, after some help from whatever drugs he could get his hands on, TJ attempted to kill himself. He had been convinced that he was going to die, he had wanted to die, but he woke up. He had woken up. ‘ _You can’t even fucking kill yourself right,_ ’ he thought to himself when he realized that he was still in the land of the living. He was in the standard hospital room, though the name tag on his wrist was proof that he was only alive because of his parents because of the alias he was apparently here under. He looked out the window and watched as the snow fell, it had been an unusually warm winter but the snow was coming down in big, wet snowflakes. It had started snowing the night before when TJ had decided to end his life; it had actually been part of the reason.

He had never seen snow before he was eleven. He and Dougie had been so amazed that they had sat by one of the many windows of the White House for hours just watching it snow. TJ no longer left that joy, amazement, or wonder anymore about anything; not that anyone knew or cared. He had been groomed from a young age to smile and wave, to play the part of the perfect son, and he had done well for eleven years but then he was outed against his will when he was just fifteen. He was able to play his part for another handful of months until he started to spiral. A spiral that he was still in; though, he had assumed that he had finally hit rock bottom last night.

People flittered in and out throughout the day but he paid them no mind. No one from his family came to see him the first, second, or even third day. It wasn’t until the fifth day was coming to a close that his mother visited. She gave him the usual runaround. She was glad that he was okay, they had covered up the story, and they had gotten him an expensive but low profile therapist as if that’s all it would take.

Even while missable, TJ still played his part. He went to therapy and pretended to get better but he still felt hollow inside. He was technically under a curfew and he wasn’t to be left alone unless on his way to and from therapy. While on his way back from therapy, he stopped in a park and just sat on a bench. He had never been allowed to play in a park and just be a child. He would never be _just_ anything.

TJ has been sitting there for a while when a man asked to sit next to him. “Yeah, do what you want,” TJ said. The man didn’t talk, TJ guessed that he might not recognize him, or try to get TJ to talk. When TJ looked over at the man, he saw him drawing. The man was talented, TJ would give him that. When he looked at the man’s face he finally felt something. It wasn’t some big thing where everything got magically better.

The man was all broad shoulders and strong arms but he had golden hair that TJ wanted to run his fingers through and blue eyes that someone could easily get lost in. He wasn’t like some of the supermodels that TJ had had flings with. The man wasn’t perfect, his nose was a little crooked as if it had been broken more than once, but that just made him more attractive to TJ. He looked real and not like the men he had grown up around and was still surrounded by.

The thing TJ felt was lust but he would take it if it meant feeling anything. “You know, I’m no artist but I can picture us together,” TJ said. Cheesy as it was, it was a good way to start a conversation which was just the opening he needed. While TJ would normally be more forward he didn’t want to scare the man off.

The man almost snorted and looked up from his drawing. “I’m Steve,” the man, Steve, said with a warm smile. It was the kind of smile that would have turned TJ into a puddle when he was still a teenager.

“TJ,” he said. “I’m going to be really forward with you and you can tell me to fuck off if you want but you are really fucking hot and I want you to fuck me.”

Steve blinked for a moment and then a smirk slowly started to spread over his face. “I’m game. Yours or mine? I live about three blocks away.”

“Yours. I have a friend crashing at my place,” TJ said instead of saying that he had a Secret Service member living at his apartment for whenever he went home to make sure that he didn’t kill himself and three blocks wasn’t that far.

They walked to Steve’s apartment and kept a mostly appropriate conversation though TJ couldn’t help some of the dirty comments. So what if he had picked up a stranger in a park on Thursday afternoon, he hadn’t had sex in over a month and though Steve wasn’t the particular fix TJ was looking for he would take what he could get. Steve’s apartment was nice, definitely on the better side. TJ couldn’t help but look around as Steve locked the door again. There were two couches and an armchair in the living room, a nice kitchen that looked clean from where TJ was, and a hall that led to what was most likely the bedroom. When TJ looked back to Steve, he was looking at him.

TJ gave a crooked grin. “Nice place. I’d love a tour but I’m mostly interested in where the bedroom is.”

As Steve started to lead the way to the bedroom, TJ pounced. Smart enough to know that the door at the end of the hall led to at least a bedroom, TJ turned Steve around and started kissing him. A spark seemed to run through TJ’s entire body at finally feeling someone else’s hands on him. They both made quick work of each other’s clothing while still in the hall before Steve finally broke away and they made it the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Much to TJ’s surprise, pleasant but a surprise nonetheless, Steve was able to easily manhandle him. No one had truly manhandled TJ since he was barely eighteen and still young enough to look like a twink but Steve had no problem and he made it look effortless while doing it.

TJ bounced when he hit the bed but he quickly recovered and spread his legs, an open invitation for Steve to slot himself into the provided space. Steve took his time with TJ. He slowly opened him and reveled in the sounds TJ was making even though he wasn’t even in him yet. “I’ve been fucked with less prep than this before. Come on, I’m ready,” TJ gasped as Steve brushed over his prostate.

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat and paused. He had slowed his fingers, two of them, but they remained in him. “Hey,” Steve said softly which caused TJ to make contact and maintain it and it felt like Steve was actually seeing him. People saw him, sure but no one saw who he was. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said and he meant it.

There was no double meaning, no hidden message, nothing except Steve not wanting to cause him pain. TJ opened his mouth, possibly to say something but he didn’t know what. Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything because he started moaning again when Steve started to move his fingers.

True to his word, Steve took his time and no matter how much TJ begged he wouldn’t go faster. After he had thoroughly opened TJ, and not a second before, Steve carefully pulled his fingers out before putting on a condom and slowly pushing into TJ. They both groaned. “Good god,” TJ muttered. Steve took TJ’s hands in his and pinned them above TJ’s head.

“You feel so good, TJ,” Steve said into the crook of TJ’s neck. Steve was waiting for TJ’s approval before moving. He didn’t want to hurt TJ no matter how adamant the younger man was about being able to handle it. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Please,” TJ gasped after a minute, “move.” Steve slowly withdrew his hips before pushing back into TJ. Steve was gently kissing along TJ’s neck and as much as he loved it, he couldn’t have visible marks. His family was already going to kill him for disappearing after therapy. “No visible marks,” he whispered.

Steve hummed but he continued to kiss TJ’s neck. “I do something you don’t like, just tell me and it stops,” Steve said when he lifted his head from TJ’s neck. The thing that really got TJ was the fact that Steve seemed to actually mean it like some guys TJ had hooked up with.

He wasn’t using it as some line to get into TJ’s pants. TJ wanted to tell Steve to stop, simply to see if he would so he did. “Wait,” TJ panted and almost immediately Steve stilled and he was looking at him to concerting in the bright blue eyes.

“Are you okay,” Steve asked cautiously. He had stopped because TJ told him to and that was a heady thing for TJ. While he wouldn’t say that he had ever been raped there were definitely some encounters that TJ wished he could forget because his partners didn’t know or care about his limits.

“You stopped,” TJ said as if it some astonishing fact that he felt the need to share.

“You said to wait,” Steve said giving TJ an odd look. TJ could see that the concern had ramped up. “Do you want me to stop completely?”

TJ shook his head and closed his eyes, not knowing how to handle someone actually giving a shit about him even if the person was a complete stranger he had met less than two hours ago. How the hell did someone like Steve end up in D.C. where everyone else was a shark waiting for blood in the water or faking their entire persona simply to get ahead? Steve doesn’t belong in a place like D.C. and he deserves someone better than TJ, someone not broken.

“Just needed a breather,” TJ lied.

Steve hesitated for a moment before he made any move. What he did surprise TJ, which shouldn’t have been a surprise because apparently everything about Steve was different than what TJ was used to. He released one of TJ’s hands and ran his now unoccupied hand through TJ’s hair and angled his face up before gently kissing him. It was probably one of the best kisses TJ had ever had in his damn life, definitely in the top five, and he absolutely melted into it.

It wasn’t until he had gone completely lax from the kiss when Steve finally started moving his hips. He kept up a semi-slow but steady rhythm as he practically tore down every wall TJ had spent years building. Steve’s hand released from TJ’s hair and moved TJ’s other hand under the palm that still had one arm pinned. Steve’s free hand roamed over TJ’s body gently. He caressed every curve of TJ’s body as if he was trying to memorize them. He was treating him as if he was worth something.

Steve’s thrusts had started to speed up, his hand had moved to TJ’s dick and was gently stroking him. The kiss had been broken and Steve worked his way down to TJ’s chest. He was muttering a constant stream of praises to TJ and he meant the words. Even though TJ’s eyes were still closed, he could feel tears falling but he was fairly certain that Steve hadn’t noticed.

TJ was the one to cum first, letting out a broken sob as he spilled into Steve’s hand. Steve fucked him through his orgasm while also chasing his own climax. When Steve came, he stilled and panted into TJ’s neck where he had buried his face. After Steve had come back to himself he let go of TJ’s wrists and gently pulled out. TJ was apparently a little spacey because the next thing he knew he felt a warm washcloth cleaning his stomach.

He forced his eyes open and was met with Steve’s blue ones. “You did so good,” Steve whispered as if he talked too loudly TJ would disappear. TJ was crying again, it was so embarrassing but he felt so fucking raw. Steve simply gathered him in his arms and held him tightly until most of the tears had passed.

“I should go,” TJ said weakly but he made no move to actually get up.

“You should stay,” Steve said. TJ knew that he should get up, get his clothes, and leave but he also knew that he didn’t want to. He had already been here longer than normal but here, in Steve’s arms, he almost felt safe. He didn’t feel quite as hollow as he had when he first met Steve. He in no way felt whole but at least he didn’t have to pretend that he did here. So, wrapped in Steve’s protective arms and tucked safely under the comforter, TJ let himself be dragged down by sleep and he slept better than he had in weeks.

When TJ woke up, Steve was still there. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t the feeling of solid muscle still pressed against his back. He looked at the window and saw that the sun had set. His mother and Dougie were going to kill him but it was worth it. Slowly, TJ tried to unwrap himself form Steve and the comforter as to not wake Steve but as soon as he moved Steve was waking up. “Sneaking out in the dead of night,” Steve teased sleepily.

“Something like that,” TJ muttered quietly.

“You could stay for a few more hours and let me treat you to breakfast,” Steve said with a lazy smile.

TJ gave a tired sigh. “You don’t want me to,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure I do, that’s why he offered.” His lazy smile had changed to curious.

“I’m not good Steve. You don’t want me.”

“You could let me decide for myself.” The smile was now a slight frown.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m broken, damaged goods, not good for anything but a quick fuck. I only seem to hurt those around me. You seem good, Steve, genuinely good. You should get out of D.C. it eats people’s souls. It’s too late for me. I have too much baggage and I don’t want it to drag you down while trying to save me because you’re the kind of person to try to save a stranger,” TJ said, pointedly not looking at Steve.

Steve was silent for a moment so TJ went to stand, thinking the conversation was over, but when he stood he felt a large hand enclose his wrist. “You aren’t damaged goods. You aren’t broken, maybe a little chipped around the edges but who isn’t. You are so much more than just a quick fuck. Even if you leave now and I never see you again, I don’t think I’ll ever forget you. And so what if you have baggage, everyone does. I do. I’ve done things I’m not particularly proud of. Mistakes are part of being human,” Steve said.

“I’ve made too many mistakes to be forgiven,” TJ whispered.

“Nothing is too much to forgive. Mistakes are always being made, the important part about them is that you try to learn from them. Stay at least until morning. Please,” Steve said and he let go of TJ’s wrist. TJ’s decision would be completely his own. Steve wanted him to stay, yes, but he wasn’t going to make him stay. Without thinking, TJ crowded back into bed and Steve wrapped him back in a warm embrace.

•••

Leaving Steve the next morning had been hard but when he finally checked his phone, he knew he had to leave. There had been hell to pay when he got back to Elaine’s house, where he was staying indefinitely. His mother lectured him for a solid hour, his grandmother was already drunk, and Dougie was just generally being a pain in the ass. Shit really hit the fan when his father called to yell at him.

After that, he sulked for a few days. Steve had given him his phone number and he hadn’t planned on contacting him but TJ found himself texting Steve. A lot. He didn’t let himself think of what that might mean. He hadn’t been able to see Steve again, he was on full-blown lockdown, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about Steve.

It wasn’t until nearly two months after their first encounter that they were able to meet again. When he saw Steve again, Steve was all smiles and bright blue eyes. “TJ,” he said and pulled him into a hug.

“Heya, Stevie,” TJ muttered into Steve’s chest. They were at the park where they met.

“How have you been,” Steve asked when he released TJ.

“I’ve been better, I’ve been worse,” he said evasively. “You?”

“I’ve been okay. I was really glad to hear from you. I wasn’t sure you would rechristen out,” Steve said with a smile.

“I was surprised when I agreed to go on a date with you. Not that I wouldn’t date you, it’s just that I’m not really the dating type, and I guess this will just prove what I told you when we met. I’m broken.”

“No, it’ll prove what I told you. You aren’t broken,” Steve said and took TJ’s hands in his. “Come on, we have dinner reservations.”

A reservation was an overstatement but at the same time not. They went to a small Italian restaurant that TJ never knew even existed but there was absolutely no one else in there. TJ would have assumed it was closed if not for Steve’s confidence. A woman greeted them and hugged Steve. She gave TJ a strong look, as if she recognized him, but said nothing. “You take all your dates here,” TJ teased.

“Nah but I’m here enough for them to know me. Did you know that this place has been here since 1934? It was one of the first restaurants to open after the Great Depression and it’s been here ever since. Family-owned too,” Steve said.

“I didn’t realize I was getting a history lesson with dinner. Will there be a quiz at the end of the night,” he asked with a light smile. It felt odd to really smile and not the _smile for the cameras smile_.

Soon an elderly couple came out and they greeted Steve with a hug. “Steven, we didn’t know it would be a date,” the woman said as she kissed both on his cheeks. Feeling it appropriate TJ also stood. While the woman doted over Steve, the man shook TJ’s hand and then the woman was greeting him while Steve talked to the man. “You be good to our Steven, young man.”

“Dottie,” Steve groaned.

“What? I just want to make sure you are taken care of,” she said with a smile.

“He’s on a date, Dottie, leave him and his fella alone. So what can we get you? Red or white wine?”

Steve looked at TJ, waiting for his answer. “I’ll just have a water. Six months sober and clean,” he said.

“Water as well,” Steve said and kissed Dottie’s cheek again. “Sorry about that,” he said once they were both sitting again.

“It’s alright. Not how I would have planned on telling you about part of my past but oh well. What do you recommend,” TJ asked trying to change the subject.

“Personally, I’m a fan of everything so you can’t go wrong but I am slightly biased.” A pause. “You didn’t have to say anything if you didn’t want to. You don’t ever have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

"It’s okay. This is all about sharing my baggage and that was a big piece of it. Anyways, were those your grandparents or family of some kind,” TJ asked, trying to change the topic.

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you have a problem when it comes to alcohol or anything else. One of my friends is three years sober,” Steve said looking into TJ’s eyes before moving on. “No, they aren’t my grandparents. Like I said, I’m a regular.”

They talked, ordered their food, talked, ate, and then talked some more. TJ told Steve about his therapist and why he needed one. He told him how in December he tried to kill himself for the second time. TJ told him how he was outed against his will when he was fifteen and how about a year ago he got involved, and subsequently fell in love with, a man who was in the closet and married.

Steve in return told him that he had been to war, he was a Captain in the army a lifetime ago. He told him about the coma he was in when he had sacrificed himself for his country. He told TJ that he hadn’t planned on making it out of that alive but a few years later he woke up and the people in his life had moved on.

He told him that he attended meetings at the VA with his relatively new friend when he could. He had met the majority of the people in his life after waking up from the coma. Steve told TJ that he was a first-generation American, his mother and father had immigrated the New York together from Ireland when they were both still relatively young. Steve also mentioned that his father had passed away before he was born and his mother a few days after his eighteenth birthday.

Once they had hit the major baggage, both never lying but omitting some of the truth, they moved onto the mundane. TJ had a fraternal twin and his grandmother used to be a showgirl in Vegas. He also played the piano. Steve told TJ that he liked to draw, though TJ knew that already, and in another life he would have liked to be an artist.

“Wait, when is your birthday,” TJ asked with a disbelieving look.

“You heard me.”

“I’m not sure so sure I did,” TJ challenged.

“July fourth. I was born on the fourth of July,” Steve grumbled but he had a smile.

That smile only intensified when TJ absolutely lost it. “Everything about you is absolutely fucking perfect but that is hands down the best thing,” TJ said through his laughter.

“Laugh it up,” Steve said.

“I plan to,” TJ countered, still laughing.

Steve could only wonder how much funnier TJ would find it when he found out that Steve was quite literally considered a national icon. “Okay, tell me something embarrassing about yourself,” Steve said.

“I’ve already told you everything embarrassing,” he said and then paused before he apparently thought of something. “Actually, I’ve always wanted a dog, a bulldog, and I would name it Beauregard if I got a boy or Petunia if I got a girl.”

“Why a bulldog?”

“They like to cuddle and they’re lazy,” TJ said simply.

“I like to cuddle,” Steve pouted.

“Not the same, and you aren’t as lazy as a bulldog,” TJ said with a smile. “And they’re cute.”

Steve made a scoffing sound and rolled his eyes. “Just for that, I might be going home alone tonight.”

It was TJ’s turn to pout. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who didn’t want me to leave last time.”

“I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go,” Steve said with a cheeky smirk.

“So am I getting an invite or not,” TJ said with a smile.

Steve gave a long-suffering sigh. “I guess so,” he said as if it physically hurt him.

After dinner, they walked to Steve’s apartment holding hands. Instead of going straight to the bedroom, Steve showed him around the apartment and showed him one of his stretch books, the one he was currently filling. “Is that Tony Stark,” TJ asked while looking at one of the drawings.

“Oh, yeah. I met him once,” Steve said a little evasively.

“That’s me,” TJ said when he got to the last drawing in the book.

Steve blushed a pretty shade of pink. “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind. It’s just...”

“Is that how you see me,” TJ whispered.

“Uh, yes.”

TJ gently ran a finger over the drawing. “It’s beautiful,” he finally said.

“Yes, you are,” Steve said and it was TJ’s turn to blush.

“God, you’re such a sap,” TJ said.

“What’s your favorite movie,” Steve suddenly asked.

“Uh, the Indiana Jones movies, I guess the first is my favorite though,” TJ said after a moment.

“Do you want to watch them,” Steve asked.

“No, you don’t have to sit through them. Dougie used to tease me about them when we were younger. Everyone has seen them, we don’t have to watch them,” TJ said as he looked back down at the sketchbook in his lap.

“I actually haven’t seen them. We didn’t have a tv or anything growing up. I haven’t seen a lot of popular movies,” Steve said and then TJ seemed to actually bright up. “You can introduce me to them. I’ll go pop popcorn.”

After the first movie, Steve was almost delighted to see that they were set during WWII, Steve noticed that TJ had started shifting to get comfortable. It was then that he remembered that they were both still dressed from their date. “Do you want sweats,” Steve asked.

TJ smiled and nodded. They changed into more comfortable clothing before settling back on the couch. They made it through the second movie and halfway through the third before TJ was passed out and snoring lightly in Steve’s arms. It’s not how either of them imagined the night ending but it was also the best date either of them had had.

•••

“Why don’t you just move in, officially,” Steve asked one night as the two laid in bed. Steve had just gotten back from a two week long work trip, TJ still wasn’t entirely sure what exactly Steve did for a living.

TJ had unofficially moved in with Steve. All of his stuff was at Steve’s and he almost never spent the night at his own apartment anymore. Even when Steve was gone, he preferred to stay at Steve’s apartment anyway. Steve’s apartment felt like a home while TJ’s own felt like a stage and he was a prop. “Cause then I’d have to explain it to my family,” TJ said nonchalantly.

“You haven’t told your family about me,” Steve asked and he sounded hurt.

“I have. I’ve told them I’m seeing someone, you, seriously. They don’t really believe me but I don’t care,” TJ said but he could still see hurt in Steve’s eyes.

“We’ve been together for a year and I haven’t met your family. Are you ashamed,” he asked. They had been together for over a year though it never felt like it. TJ was still clean and he was in a better place mentally than he had been in a long time. He had even started working full time at a music school, teaching kids how to play the piano.

TJ propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Steve. “I am in no way ashamed of you. I’ve told you, my family is dysfunctional to say the least. Knowing about my family is different from meeting them and experiencing them. I know you say that you don’t scare easily, and you haven’t, but not many people can handle my family. It’s honestly a miracle that Dougie found Anne and she decided to marry him even after meeting us. You are my safe place, my haven from the storm. Not introducing you to my family has been purely selfish,” TJ said. He was the most open with Steve but even then he didn’t typically lay his soul bare.

“You can’t get rid of me. My friends, family really, are pretty intense too but it’s because they care about me,” Steve said and took one of TJ’s hands even though TJ was still propped up on one of his elbows.

“I know my family love me deep down and they try to show it in their own fucked ways but it’s never felt like they cared. I was considering trying to kill myself again before we met. You know, third time’s the charm and all that,” he had to pause before going on. “But then I did meet you. Don’t get me wrong, things didn’t magically get better as you know but I felt as though I finally had someone to lean on, to catch me if I fell. My childhood did a fucking number on me. My parents chose a life I wasn’t strong enough to handle and they threw me into the deep end. I’m not blaming them, I’m not. It’s just with all that mess, I didn’t want it to touch you.”

Even though Steve was pretty sure TJ wasn’t saying it how he wanted, as if he couldn’t get the right words into the right order, he understood. There was a reason, after all, why Steve hadn’t told him everything about himself or his friends. So, instead he just pulled TJ into a tight embrace.

“You could move in and just not tell them. I promise I could make it worth your while,” Steve rumbled. So TJ had moved in three weeks later without telling a single member of his family that he had moved. The biggest adjustment for Steve was getting used to a massive piano that they really didn’t have the space for but TJ had started playing again and he enjoyed it, it didn’t hurt that Steve loves to watch him play or draw him at the piano. So, Steve had made the room.

Life didn’t change other than the piano, considering that TJ had practically lived there before, until one afternoon. Steve had been away for work, only a few days this time, when TJ heard him come through the door. “Stevie, in the living room,” TJ called out from his spot on the couch.

He heard a soft curse and then Steve appeared. “I thought you were staying at your parents' for another day,” Steve said when he appeared.

“Had to escape so I came home,” TJ said. Steve nodded but he looked a little stressed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just remembered I have to go do something. I’ll be back in an hour,” Steve said and bolted to the door.

TJ sat motionless for a few moments as if waiting for Steve to come back but he didn’t. Eventually, TJ got up and went to the piano. He had started playing when stressed. He was still at the piano when Steve came back into the apartment an hour later. TJ forced himself to finish the song before turning to see Steve. What he didn’t expect was to see Steve holding a rather large box in his hands.

“Steve,” TJ asked a little cautiously.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here so I had to get things ready quickly. I’m sorry I ran out earlier,” Steve said as he sat on the bench next to TJ.

“What’s in the box,” TJ asked, still a little hesitantly.

“Open it and find out.”

Steve was smiling so TJ lifted the lid and a little bulldog with a white bow on its head almost fell out. TJ picked up the wiggling creature and saw the small collar. Upon close inspection, there was a dog tag with _Beauregard_ on one side and contact information of the other. “You didn’t,” TJ said but he was smiling

“I thought it was time we got a dog together,” Steve said.

TJ kissed Steve hard for a moment before Beauregard wanted attention. “I love you,” TJ said but it was a little unclear if he was talking to Steve or Beauregard.

•••

TJ was laying on the couch with Beauregard laying on his chest when Steve came into the apartment muttering unhappily to himself. “You okay,” TJ asked but neither he or Beauregard made a move to actually get up.

“I have to go to a thing tonight,” Steve muttered and sure enough he had a tux with him. “It’s just tonight. I should get home a little later than you, I think.”

TJ had a gala which he was informed that he had to attend. He saw his family occasionally but kept a healthy distance now. Being with them was getting better but he didn’t like to push his luck. He didn’t go to galas or balls anymore, not really. He would occasionally go if it was for a good cause or his family specifically told him that he needed to be there. The bright side is that he always had Steve and Beauregard to come home too.

Looking at the time TJ realized that he should be getting ready by now. As if reading his mind, Steve scooped Beauregard up into his arms after tossing the tux over the back of the loveseat. TJ forced himself to get up and get ready. He made sure to kiss Steve and kiss the top of Beauregard’s head before leaving.

Once the event started, TJ wanted to go home and be with Beauregard and Steve. “So when are we going to meet this new guy in your life,” TJ’s grandmother asked halfway through the gala.

“He’s not new. I’ve been dating him for over a year. We have a dog together,” TJ said but didn’t answer the question. “He’s good. He loves me.”

“That’s what you thought about the last one,” he heard her mutter under her breath. He was about to leave after that. He had come, smiles, shaken hands, and played his part. He was not going to put himself in the situation of having to defend his relationship.

As he was heading for the door Dougie stopped him. “TJ, some of the Avengers are here. Captain America is here,” he said while clearly fanboying.

“Cool. I’m leaving,” TJ said.

“You can’t leave without saying hello to them. It would be rude,” Dougie chastised.

“I don’t care,” he said.

“Just shake a few more hands then you can go back to your boyfriend and dog.”

“If it will get out off my back, fine,” he said.

Dougie lead him through the crowd, all while reminding TJ to play nice, before the got to the edge of a small circle. TJ saw his father on the other side, talking to someone, and he also saw him give him a glare as if saying “don’t make a joke out of the family this time.”

“Captain Rogers, these are my sons. Douglas and Thomas,” Bud said.

The man he was talking to and they both froze. “TJ,” Steve, his Steve, asked.

“Steve.”

“You two know each other,” Dougie asked.

“This is Steve,” TJ said dumbly. There was another beat of silence and then TJ’s brain started again. “You fucking asshole.”

“Thomas,” Elaine said.

“You didn’t tell me you were Captain America. I’ve had Captain America fuck me so hard that I can’t walk the next morning. We have a dog together,” TJ said and Steve’s face now has a light blush spreading across it.

“You didn’t tell my that you were a president’s son,” Steve said back.

“I didn’t hide it.”

“Neither did I.” Another pause and then TJ was doubled over laughing. “TJ?”

“Your birthday is on the Fourth of July,” he laughed while grabbing Steve’s arm to keep himself upright. From the side, TJ heard someone start laughing as hard as he was.

“Can it Tony,” he heard someone else say.

Soon enough TJ collected himself and straightened up. “I love you, Steve,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me introduce you to my family,” Steve said and proceeded to introduce TJ to his team.

“I think you're just drawn to self-destructive brunettes,” Tony teased him. Steve looked like he was about to say something but TJ just laughed good naturally.

Once he had Steve, the night became a lot easier for TJ. “You know the media will be hell for a few days,” TJ asked as they rode home in the back of a taxi.

“Maybe but it’s worth it. I can’t believe we didn’t put it together,” he said with a laugh.

“I can’t believe that I’ve sucked a National Icon’s brain out through his dick,” TJ said with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes and they relaxed into a comfortable silence. Beauregard was waiting for them once they got home. They took a quick shower together and then collapsed into bed where Beauregard joined them. TJ thought that maybe it was fate that he stopped in that park over a year ago. If he hadn’t, he may have never met Steve and never have the person (and dog) that he loved with all of his heart.

As crazy as both of their lives were, their shared apartment was their haven where they could relax in each other’s arms with Beauregard not far away.


End file.
